


无猜

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 磊嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	无猜

阳光透过干枯的枝条在数学卷纸上形成斑驳的树影，比起夏日的毒烈，多了倦态。

被晃的晕头，赵磊放下笔。最后一道大题还空着，随便套了几个公式写上去，算是完成。

寒假的最后一天，好像和平时也没什么两样。

就算生于长于这片土地，他还是不太适应冬天钻进骨子里的寒意。桌边妈妈放的牛奶来来回回热了许多次，依然放在原位。把领子扣紧一点，肚子上的热贴安稳地发热，赵磊才敢站到窗边。

他家在的楼层不高，夜晚时常听见车辆过去的声音。楼下水泥地铺成的简陋篮球场聚了一堆人，焉栩嘉上身只穿件篮球背心，头上发带已然湿透，几个空心球惹得场边人都叫好。赵磊看着露出的两条手臂，自己先打了个冷颤。皱着眉头想开窗提醒对方，焉栩嘉先看到了他。

“磊哥。”大幅度晃着手臂和他打招呼，隔着窗户听不太清楚声音，傻乎乎的模样。焉栩嘉把球扔给旁边的人，背着包直冲冲往赵磊家的方向跑。

赵磊看见抿了嘴，坐回床上，想了想，又去了洗手间。

三分钟后，门铃响了。  
听见妈妈询问了两句，房门外的脚步声就越来越近。

“呼…磊…”焉栩嘉还没反应过来，就被毛巾扑了满脸。扯下来搭到脖子上，大咧咧地拽过椅子反坐上去，抬头看着赵磊：“累死了。”正口渴，看到一旁的牛奶，径直拿过来一口喝完：“磊哥你还是不喜欢喝牛奶啊。真的和以前一样，喜欢的特别喜欢，不喜欢就一点都不碰。”

赵磊撇撇嘴：“我还不是看你喜欢喝，才给你留着的。”他不喜欢牛奶是真的，但从小到大都有焉栩嘉及时帮他解决掉。那人好像真的很爱喝这种东西，小不点一个的时候喝完嘴边一圈奶渍，乖乖撅着嘴给他瞧。

看看坐着的人，不知道什么时候已经比他高了一截，也不知道是不是牛奶的作用。

“不擦汗，脏兮兮的。”抱着手臂靠在书桌边，赵磊无奈地摇头。接过空杯放在一旁，还是把对方的毛巾拿过来叠成方正的小块，手掌向上再次递过去：“别感冒了，好好擦一擦。”

焉栩嘉笑得贼兮兮，手没动，脸又冲着对方侧过去一点：“好累啊，你给我擦嘛。”

动作顿了顿，赵磊无声叹口气。勾着椅背把人拉的离自己近一点，手指掀开刘海，拿下发带：“真是懒死你了。”话是这么说，动作却细致温柔。

焉栩嘉闭着眼笑：“那是因为有你啊。”又去握住赵磊另一只手腕：“你手怎么还这么凉。”手掌搓了搓，感觉热了，把对方空闲的一只手包住。他总这样做，没觉得有什么特别的。

被拉住手的人没有回答，略弯着腰，很认真地一点点擦去对面人脸上的汗珠。

开学第一天的早上，一大半同学都在奋笔疾书补抄作业。焉栩嘉跟着赵磊一起自习，早早就写完，这时候晃头晃脑格外悠闲。

“嘿，嘿！”后桌拿着笔戳他后背。“高三的马上毕业了，你磊哥要考哪儿说没说啊。”

焉栩嘉一愣。  
这个假期他天天和赵磊黏在一起，时间的流逝感于他来讲微弱到可以忽视。共同相处的十几年偶尔会产生了一辈子都可以这样在一起的错觉。然而现实是，不论赵磊去向哪里，他们都会度过相识以来最漫长的分离。

这个词在焉栩嘉的脑海里是破碎的玩具车、被埋葬的小鸟。  
现在或许还要加上赵磊的背影。

后桌看焉栩嘉没反应，又好奇的探头去看。从未见过的阴沉脸色把他吓回来。

“我不知道。”低声回答和窗外厚重的乌云相融。打开窗户看去，寒气让镜片粘上一片水雾。前路不明。

放学时下了大雪，飘飘扬扬撒了一地。本该洁白无瑕，被人踩得多了就成了烦人的泥泞。焉栩嘉没带伞，只好把头缩在围巾里。珍爱的鞋溅上许多泥点他也没心思去管。  
接送的家长和涌出的学生混杂在一起，车鸣声扰了本该有的安静。  
他在等人。

赵磊出校门的时候看到的就是这样一幅模样。焉栩嘉一张脸冻得泛红，头顶上积了厚厚一层雪。头轻轻晃两下，就落到鼻尖上。明明冬日里所有人都穿的灰暗，在他眼里偏只有那一处带着亮色。看得想笑，但对方一个喷嚏就让赵磊的脚步加紧了些。  
手里的伞偏向另一边，手把对方头上的雪拍去：“怎么又在等我，说了让你早点回家吃饭。”

高三生多了两个小时的晚自习，这代表大多数时间都需要赵磊自己踩着黑夜里的影子回家。他倒不怕，毕竟小学开始便是如此。那时焉栩嘉总喜欢趴在自家的窗台上，看见他回来的身影兴奋的在楼上就开始对他招呼着。  
长大了，小朋友就开始不听他的话，用打打球或者喝杯奶茶来消磨时间差，然后别扭的走在他身前，不时悄悄回头，看看有没有跟上。  
最后还是忍不住放慢脚步，两个人并肩走着，模糊的影子交织在一起，把自己的生活一股脑儿倒给对方。好像这样，就是每时每刻都在一起。

“凉。”焉栩嘉把赵磊的手从头上拿下握紧，又扶正了伞。“今天想和你一起吃饭。”

“哇，嘉嘉这么好。”赵磊看得出来焉栩嘉情绪不太对。但他没去深究。略夸张的感叹让对方脸上显出几分笑意。

“走吧。”手没放开，焉栩嘉自然地拉住赵磊就往前走。“地上滑，小心一点。”

盯着手指紧贴的部分，赵磊由着对方带领自己。  
“好。”

牛肉面升腾的热气消散后，汤汁上只剩凝结一层的油脂。倒了胃口，焉栩嘉拿着筷子在本就没吃几口的面里胡乱搅和。

“不好好吃饭啊。”赵磊拿过湿巾擦拭指尖。见状把焉栩嘉手里的筷子抽出来放到一边：“一会出去要冻着的。”

焉栩嘉无谓地耸耸肩，摸摸兜，翻出来一块泡泡糖。一块钱两个的廉价品种，撕掉外包装里面会附赠一小张贴纸。他从小吃到大的。

绵软的胶质带着香精的苦味，他吹出一个泡泡又收回去，手上的动作也不停：背纸拿一旁的水沾湿，拉过赵磊的手，寻摸半天找了个喜欢的角度按压下去。几十秒，一只粉色的猪就留在对付的手背上。

这也是他做惯了的。

院里小朋友都爱跟着赵磊玩，焉栩嘉不大点儿占有欲就开始作祟。每天一块泡泡糖，味道不重要，但一定要有贴纸，变着花样的往赵磊手上贴。从七岁到十七岁，哆啦a梦、皮卡丘、hello kitty、再到如今的佩奇，对方真就由着他一路贴过来。现在再没有人比他们之间的关系更亲密，习惯却保留了下来。

赵磊收回手，垂下眼轻轻摸着有些模糊的图案。再抬头时对上了焉栩嘉望着他的眼睛。“今天不开心吗。”还是问出了口。

焉栩嘉没回答他，扭开头看向落地窗外的大道与行人：“磊哥……你会走很远吗。”不问也能猜到点的，赵磊一向是卓荦不羁的性子，长这么大没有几天不是和自己较劲，咬着牙扛过来的，焉栩嘉看了心酸，赵磊自己却觉得痛快。  
这片土地不适合他，更留不住他。

赵磊也跟着焉栩嘉的目光看向外面。雪压的枝条低垂，再落几分怕是要折断。  
“会吧。”尾声长延，似在叹息。

焉栩嘉揉搓着手里剩下的纸团，没再开口。喧闹的人群里，喜悦烦躁不安汇集，唯独他们之间只有无尽的静默。

“其实。”焉栩嘉的头垂得更低些，后颈一块精巧的骨头突起，细瘦的骨骼让赵磊恍惚间想起，面前的人还很小，只是在他面前，一直尽力长大。  
“我挺怕的。从小到大好像什么都牵不住你，如果剪断了最后一根细线，你是不是就会飞得不再回头呢。这么想是不是挺傻的？我知道你心里肯定想着是小孩子又犯傻了。但在我这里，想要成为你的第一顺位，是最最最重要的事情。”

“自私一点……你可不可以，等等我。不需要太慢，只要记得有一个人一直在你身后，偶尔回回头，就好。”

许久没等到回答，焉栩嘉不敢抬头，鼻子好像也有点泛酸。桌子底下看过去赵磊毫无动作反应。  
真是，太傻啦。后知后觉涌上来的悔意淹没了他。

“笨死了。”后颈被冰凉的手指捏住。“怎么会一直在我身后啦……”焉栩嘉小心翼翼的抬起眼看向赵磊，对方眼里一丝无奈，又多了许多难以言明的情绪。

“我不是什么风筝，而是有血有肉的人。会由着自己的心寻找方向。那我现在告诉你，我的方向从来都是有你的地方。”

“不应该是要我等你。”  
“而是我们两个人，最终一定在相同的地方相遇。”

厚重的雪掩盖住了纷扰，留得一片安静。


End file.
